Possessed by Love
by NebulaWords
Summary: Two years after Naraku's defeat and InuYasha's death,Kagome and the group have gone to the modern time to live in peace. But strange things is starting to happen...Who is the one to make them happen ?
1. A Peculiar Dream

Possessed by Love

InuXKag/MirXSan/KogXAyame/SessXKagu

Summary : Two years after Naraku's defeat and InuYasha's death,Kagome and the group have gone to the modern time to live in peace. But strange things is starting to happen...Who is the one to make them happen ?

Chapter 1 (Kag POV) : A peculiar dream

Today is two years of anniversary since Naraku's death...And InuYasha's also...I'm still suffering from this but I've returned to my time with the others to move on. Yes,Miroku,Shippo,Kirara and Sango have accepted to come with me has a excuse to "have friends to help me move on". Sango and Miroku have caught up very quickly with the modern things. They learned pretty quickly. They are in the same High school as me. Shippo is with Souta's. He used some of his Kitsune magic to hide his tail and the legs. He is a brillant pupil and I'm so proud of him. He is supposed to be my little cousin (Miroku and Sango also) but I treat him like my adopted son.

I have returned with them and my family have welcomed with open arms. (If you don't count Grampa who "tried" to purify Shippo and Kirara.) I told them what happened in the battlefield...I can still remember it perfectly...

[IT'S FLASHBACK TIME ! Wooot !]

_The battle is fierce,each warriors are battling with a strong will and a thirst of victory. One against all. The battle seems misballanced but the One is very hard to take down. As such as Naraku._

_"You will never defeat me ! I have the power of the Shikon-no-Tama ! You cannot win !" shouted in his spider demonic voice. "You are just fools who doesn't know when to stop being immature !"_

_The red-clothed half-demon just smirked and spoke back to his long ennemy." Keh ! We might be fools,but we are going to be the ones who will kill you !" When finished,he charged with his treasured sword,the Tetseiga. Yelling with his war cry. "WIND SCAR !"_

_Naraku just chuckled at this. "IT'S NO USE !" He just thrust his left arm up and blocked the attack with it. A female miko just looked in shock. As well as the wounded taijata and the poisoned monk. The monk tried to suck him up at first. But all he sucked are the poisonned insect. And the demon slayer protected him for a while with her Neko compagnon but the two were very wounded after that. So the only warriors left are the Hanyo,the Miko,the Kitsune and the TaiYoukai. He have made peace with his brother for the time being._

_"InuYasha ! We have to find a weak point...And we should combine our attacks on where is the Jewel !" Tried to reason the Miko to InuYasha. _

_"You know that it's useless Kagome ! We have to attack until we destroy him !" Barked back to Kagome._

_" Typical of him..." Mumbled the Kitsune._

_Then BAM goes the fist on the poor kid's head._

_" InuYasha ! You find the moment to attack poor Shippo ! I should be "IT"-ing you if we weren't battling Naraku !" Shouted the shocked Miko to her friend._

_" Keh,back to buiness. ADAMANT BLADES !" His sword glowed a white aura and the sword shooted spears of diamonds. Then again,the Spider demon just looked bored of this battle and just the same thing of what he did to the previous attack. But what he didn't saw is that during the fight between the two obvious lovers,the Lord have prepared the attack to do as what the human miko got hit in the middle of his belly,where the Jewel was and Kagome just understood what the lord did and quickly shot an sacred arrow on the weak point. And it worked as Kagome thought it would. InuYasha looked to his beloved compagnon and shot her a victory smirk before going to her,not knowing of the,oh so,big mistake he did._

_"NO ! I won't loose alone !" And gathering the last strengh he had. Naraku shot a fatal tentacule to the distracted hanyou. And then vanished forever,leaving the Jewel to fall on the ground._

_Fatality,the last attack landed in the weakest point of all alive beings,the heart._

_"I-INUYASHA !" Shouted sadly Kagome,running to the place where her beloved got hit._

_"K-Kagome...Y-You are...Safe..." InuYasha tried to let his eyes open but only did at hanyou put a clawed hand on Kagome's cheeks,strocking the soft skin._

_"Y-You baka ! You shouldn't have put your back to the ennemy !" Kagome cried,tears going down and on InuYasha's hand._

_"D-D-Don't cry...You know I hate the scent..." He struggled to stay alive as much as he can. He needed for her to know his deepest secret,the secret that have been hold in for too long._

_"You want me to dance while you are dying ?! I can't ! You are my most precious friend ! I can't be enjoyed in this moment !"_

_"K-Ke-Keh ! That's...Maybe what I want you to do...I don't want to see you...Sad. Smile for me please,smile like you do when you do something stupid to me..." Pleaded InuYasha._

_Kagome tried her best to smile like she did but only succeed on a sad smile._

_"T-That's my wench..." He could feel his body growing cold. He couldn't stroke anymore,so he just rested his hand on her cheek. "I-I want you to move on...Go back to your world and stay there...Guard the Jewel. Do this for...Me...Promise this to me." He told his last wishes to her. Now for him to tell her what he wanted to tell her...He could go in peace then..._

_"I-I promise..." Promised the miko._

_"T-Thank you...Kagome...I want to tell you something,please,I need your attention."_

_"Okay..." She tried to not break down. She have to hear what he wanted to say._

_"Kagome...I-I-I lo-" But he was too late. His transpersed heart decided to leave him on this dramatic note. The body slowly goes limp. The hand went down and the eyes closed slowly. His big brother haven't failed to see the slightest frown in his younger brother's face. Like he failed to do something that could bring him peace._

_"Inu ? INUYASHAAAA !"_

[END OF FLASHBACK.]

They had purified the Jewel then burried the body near the Goshinbu. The famous tree where he had been sealed,liberated then resting in peace there. Respecting the last wishes,she had announced to everyone that she would be returning to her time. The gang told her that they decided to follow her. Even if she didn't want to,they will find a way to get to her time. Feeling loved,she said her farewell to her adopted grand-mother and the village who cried their saviors. The wolf have showed too late but in time for the departing. He had told her that he decided to stay true to his word and marry Ayame. After she told what she and the rest of group are doing,he promised her that they will meet in the future and that he would protect her family and make sure that the family is going to live without the slightest worry in the world. Then they were gone.

But she had gotten a anwser on one thing,how did they managed to live without a worry on the taxes and so on. But another one showed in her mind but she will think of it family have done some work on the house so that there was new bedrooms to host the new members. Souta is sleeping with Shippo and the two others have seperated rooms (to the monk's sadness). And Buyo had to share with Kirara. Not that he was bothered with it. (A/N : NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU PERVERTED READERS XD)

While she was daydreaming,her phone vibrated in her jean pocket and she looked who sended her a text. She giggled as she saw that it was Miroku,Sango and he got phones when they were "enough habitued" to the modern things. But Miroku still have some problems when he had to text someone.

'Hey. The diNer is ready. R u coming down ? :)'

'Sure. I'm comming downstairs. PS : I'M CALLING FOR THE TV TONIGHT ! ;D'

As she was getting ready,Miroku already texted her back :

'Aww. Not fair :( I wanted to wAtch my movie :('

She giggled and run down the stairs to get her food.

After the diner,she and her friend watched a Toy Story movie. They had enjoyed it until the end.

"Haha ! I think that Shippo would have made a good Rex character !" Teased Miroku.

Not happy about that image,the kitsune shouted back. "YEAH but you would be Potato man !"

"At least I get a wife in the second movie." Sango blushed at this one and slapped the monk back. "I-I don't want to be a potato ! I'll prefer to be Jessie at least !" Kagome giggled softly at the couple,after the last day of their first year of school,Miroku decided to try and asked Sango to be his the demon slayer accepted. Kagome remembered when Sango have gone to her bedroom screaming like an fangirl and crushing her into a hug.

"Hey ! Jessie is my favorite character ! Don't touch her she is mine !" Kagome told her sister with humour.

"Well,everyone,school is back tomorrow so you better rest up." Reminded the mother. She smiled at her adopted niece and nephews. She had told the school that their parents died in a air plane crash in the back trip after a "special" vacation to Hawai. And they believed it. She loved the kitsune much more. Go figure why.

Kagome told everyone goodbye before going to her bedroom. She put on the pyjamas and went to bed. Going easily into dreamland. And wow,what a dream. She didn't recalled to dream something like that.

[KAGOME'S DREAM]

**She looked around but only meet with a wide landscape of a flower field. The colorful petals dancing with the wind. She looked at her clothes and it was her old uniform that she wore when she was in the feudal era.**

**"**_**Kagome...**_**" whispered a known voice.**

**She turned around and saw the person who she missed since that day. Her beloved hanyou.**

**"**_**I-InuYasha !**_**" She runned to her friend and hugged him in a crushing hug. Trying to believe that this dream was reality.**

**"**_**Kagome...**_**" InuYasha hugged back. His eyes glowing a honey golden. Looking at her with love.**

**"**_**Kagome...**_**" That all he could say.**

**"**_**What is it InuYasha ?**_**" She asked her love.**

**"**_**You know I'll always be there with you...**_**"**

**"**_**Uh ?! O-Of course I know ! I promised also that I'll always be with you no ?**_**"**

**Silence met Kagome for the first time.**

**"**_**Did I said something wrong ?**_**" asked with worry while she turned the hanyou's head to her.**

**"**_**Why ?...**_**"**

**"**_**Why what ? You know I'll not break this promise !**_**" She looked to her hanyou with a big shock. How dare he asked her loyalty !**

**"**_**Why couldn't I said it to you ?! Why ?! Why ?!**_**" InuYasha looked around while shaking in a rage and self-hating. Like she wasn't there.**

**"**_**Why do you speak non-sense ?! Hey ! I'm there you know ?**_**"**

**"**_**Why does this god damned weak heart decided to left me when I wanted to told her ! Why ?! WHY ?!**_**" The beautiful landscape vanished to darkness and they were floating. InuYasha was glowing had his hands on each side of his head and was shaking it side to side. His eyes were closed and she could see tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**"**_**InuYasha ! I'm here and what you are talking about ?**_**"**

**"**_**I want to tell her ! Why can't you understand ?! Leave me alone ! Let me do things right !**_**"**

**The last thing she saw was red eyes meeting someone that she couldn't see.**

[END OF KAGOME'S DREAM]

A/N : And this is the first chapter of **Possessed by Love **! God am I happy to start this at least !

I hope I'll have the courage to continue this series ! I don't want to stop the story ! It's starting so good ! And yes I'm aware that I have done some errors but meh,English isn't really my native language. *shrug*

Stay tuned ! And please leave some reviews ! It will give me strengh to continue this :3

Yeah,I'm sad that I had to kill InuYasha in this story : Please don't hate me ! *Goes to her safety house to avoid flames and tomatoes* If you don't send me one,I'll finish the next chapter before the end of this week !

Just to give you a hint and make you nervous : PREPARE FOR A BIG SURPRISE !

MWAHAHA I'm so evil :3 (Consider this for a revenge for all the cliffhangers I have crossed in my life !)

Edit : Don't know why but I couldn't put "MR POTATO " so meh...If someone knows,please tell me :) (Maybe my noob title lol)


	2. I told you about the stairs man !

Possessed by Love

InuXKag/MirXSan/KogXAyame/SessXKagu

Summary : Two years after Naraku's defeat and InuYasha's death,Kagome and the group have gone to the modern time to live in peace. But strange things is starting to happen...Who is the one to make them happen ?

Chapter 2 : I told you about the stairs man !

A/N : Oh yeah and InuYasha is not mine *goes cry in a corner*

InuYasha : Crazy person o.o"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- !_

" Stupid alarm clock ! " whined a half-awake Kagome. She stretched her arms to get a little more awake then she turned her head to the red numbers...

Wait ? Red ?

Then Kagome remembered the strange dream she had. It was so...Scary. And her dreams about InuYasha weren't like this ! Did Shippo played a sort of trick again ? Nah,Shippo wouldn't even do a proper FoxFire so why would he gain the power to mess people's dreams. She will have to ask Miroku about this. Looking at the clock again,the red numbers showed 5:46 am. So she have a little time to get prepare before going to school...

" ONII-CHAN ! Are you awake ?! " yelled Souta.

" Yesss... Don't worry ! I have my alarm clock,Captain Obvious ! " mumbled his annoyed sister.

" I HEARD YA ! " yelled Souta again. Doing a sort of facepalm,she got up and get dressed. Then she greeted everyone down stairs and then they were off to their first day of school. They got on the bus and they did the famous talk that they did everytime they get in the bus. Morning and Night.

" Oh I hope we are in the same class again ! That would be so cool ! " said excitely Sango. Her hands on her mouth like to stop screaming like she did for Miroku's proposal.

" Don't you think we all do my dearest ? And I hope we get to be close so we can pass some notes. " said Miroku while looking at the window. The city was busy today...

" If it wasn't us,we would think that you are a addicted to notes. You can't do a day without passing notes to Sango or I ! At least five per days ! " said jokingly Kagome while giggling. It was true,Miroku was a pro writer for notes. Especialy if he is lost about an exercice or saying loving things to his girlfriend. She looked in the outside again and the speakers told with it's robot voice their destination. So they got out the bus and walked to the boards where the classes were writen in fresh ink.

" Higurashi...Higurashi...Hibahu...Ah ! Found it ! " Sango pointed the first class proudly like she founded the golden fish in a ocean. Then her next reaction was enthousiastic. They were all together in the same class !

" Yeah ! We are together ! Look Miroku ! Look ! " said Sango while shaking in joy.

" Yes I saw my dearest ! We should get in the first line to get our places ! " While hugging his girlfriend,he failed to hear the whistle from boys who saw them together. Not like they cared anyway.

" Come on ! Let's go ! " They got in the stairs to their classroom when they heard the annoying voice that they ever heard today.

" Oh ! Hey Higurashi ! "

" Oh...Hi Hojo...! " Kagome forced a smile and looked at the most obvious boy in the world. Sango said one time with a hit of sacarms that he was in reality the real Captain Obvious. And boy,Kagome laughed like no tomorrow that day.

" Hey Higurashi ! Look ! We are in the same class ! Isn't it wonderful ?" Hojo said with a smile and holding the paper in his hand.

" Yeah ! That's great...! " But all Kagome thought was '_Awesome year,here I come !...God ! Please let him fall the stairs and crack his neck for god sake !_'

Somebody from fate must have heard her because when she finished this thought,she turned to get to class then she saw Hojo slip and being the kind person she is,she couldn't help but yell :

" Oh no ! Watch out Hojo ! "

Again,Captain Obvious just let out a " Huh ?! " and started to fall down the stairs. Eventually,he broke not his neck but his nose. Which was not that bad from Kagome's opinion. He was diriged to the nursery by some girls. They got to class,and do all the introduction and so on... Then Lunch arrived.

" Man ! I thought I would die if I hear anymore of his boresome voice ! " said with a relief Miroku.

" Haha ! Yeah ! " trying to imate her teacher's voice, " 'Well,Hello everyybody...Welcome to Shikenju High School...I hope you have a great year...Because it is going to be tough...' " Then her feudal friends laughed at her attempt and then Miroku calmed down and looked at Kagome's eyes with the most serious look she ever saw.

" Hey Kagome-sama. Did you see when Hojo falled down the stairs ? "

" No...Just him bouncing to the pretty pink wall and make his nose goes crack...Why ? "

" Well...It appears it wasn't a normal accident. "

" Why that Miroku ? " asked Sango.

" I just saw like a aura around Hojo's foot before pulling to make him slip and fall down... "

" An aura ? You are sure ? Well to come think of it,I've had some strange feeling when he falled down the stairs. " said Kagome. It was true,when she stopped the thought about Hojo's doom,she got a feeling like it was going to really happen and then...

" Oh ! Yeah ! Miroku ! I have something to ask you ! " Kagome remembered then turned to Miroku with her hands in a prayer manner.

" Sure,what is it ? "

" Well..."

After finishing her strange dream story. She let Miroku thought of it for a few minutes while eating her bento. Then he looked at her and let out like the simpliest anwser of the world.

" Apparently, InuYasha has been trying to tell you something through this dream and that's mean that he haven't got the peace yet to get to the other world. "

" Yeah but how ? It has been two years ! If he wanted to tell something,he should have said a long time ago no ? "

" Yes but you know how our hanyo friend is. He don't speak up his thoughts so easily and to the other question. I haven't the anwser for that. Sorry. If we have been to our home, Kaede would have been a better person for your question... " And then the trio just ate in silence and went to their class until the end of the day.

Kagome let out a sigh as she plopped on her sinfully good bed. She thought of the strange event of the day.

' _Why would he try to contact me after so long ? He knows that he can open up to me...So why ? Oh I shouldn't think of this...I'm so tired after today...And I have more to be prepared tomorrow. I just hope that I can do it. What a boring teacher we have,I would be surprised if we survive this whole year. _'

Then on that note,she falled asleep. And no strange dream or "communication" from InuYasha.

When they got in their classroom,everyone was on an uproar. Like something important happened. Kagome turned her chair to the boy on her behind and asked :

" Hey ! What's going on ? "

" You haven't heard ? "

" Well if I had,I wouldn't asked this question... "

" The teacher is in hospital ! Some witness said that something have pulled him to fall down the stairs and broke his left leg. And as we are in the third floor,he can't go to teach us as there is no elevator... "

" WHAT ?! " said in union the trio.

A/N : And the second chapter is out ! Wow,two chapters in two days. Don't be sure that I'll put out the next one tomorrow. I have some problems to figure out.

Yeah, I had to crack that famous joke. But I wonder who is the snicky polegeist who made the two poor victim fall down the stairs. *Looks away from the readers*

Please review ! I love to know about what you ,funny,silly but no flames please !


	3. Interrogation of a ghost

Possessed by Love

InuXKag/MirXSan/KogXAyame/SessXKagu

Summary : Two years after Naraku's defeat and InuYasha's death,Kagome and the group have gone to the modern time to live in peace. But strange things is starting to happen...Who is the one to make them happen ?

Chapter 3 : Interrogation of a ghost

A/N : InuYasha is not mine ! He's Kagome's and Rumiko Takahashi's !

Kagome : *blushing*

InuYasha : Why are you looking at me like that ? u.u'

Kagome : SIT ! èmé

InuYasha : *BAM*

Me : He will never learn...

InuYasha : I hate you all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE ARE HOME !"

Kagome's mother (A/N : I'm going to call her Tika) turned around from the dishes and looked at the trio whith a shock. "Ho-How are you there ? You are skipping school ?!"

"Mom ! You know that we are not like that !" said Kagome.

"I'm sorry...So what happened ?!" asked again Tika.

"The teacher had an the class have one or two weeks of extra vacation." explained Miroku. Tika looked away to think then she sat on the sofa.

"W-well I guess we can't do nothing about it...Don't they tried to get an replacement or someone ?"

"No. Sadly they didn't. The people that work got in our class and asked us to go home and stay for at least a week. If the teacher isn't back. Then we stay again for another we will get some homeworks when we will go back home for the second time." said Sango with a sad voice. Unlike what you think,Sango loves School. She wanted to be an History teacher in the future. And for the two others,Miroku would like to be a Journalist from the TV. As for Kagome,she hesitate between Secretary and an Kindengarden teacher. As she loves kids...

"As infortunate it is. We should take this extra week for granted and use it to solve Kagome's problem." interrupted Miroku.

"Kagome's problem ? You have a problem child ?" said with concern her grandfather. (A/N : As for Kagome's mom,I'll call him differently but I will let you choose his name [Japenese of course] ! So I'll pick who is okay and it will gain an credit for the next as for now,I'll call him Grampa.)

Ther were sitting around a table with a cup of tea. (They loved Yumi's home made tea !) And after a long story,Yumi and her father looked at Kagome with a great shock.

"So let me get this straight..." said Grampa "You had a wierd dream where your hanyou friend was talking non sense then you got a strange feeling when you were thinking of poor Hojo's doom and it came true. And you think that after thinking of the teacher's doom,the same thing happened again."

The trio looked at him and nodded.

"Well that's pretty scary. Don't you think that your hanyou friend possessed you of any sort ?"

Kagome thought of this. '_It is true,this possibility can be something to think about it.I mean,how can he made me dream this freaky dream if he don't have a "contact" with me ?_' Before she would say anything,Miroku spoke first.

"Then we have to find it out. I shall try to assemble my spiritual things and we should do it at night,when the spirits are stronger. After dinner of course !"

Everyone did a anime sweatdrop style. Miroku loved Tika's cooking and wont miss any time even if we tell that Sango's is in a abondoned island waiting for him to marry him. (Kagome say it this when she can't believe how much Miroku is an willing person to get some typical things.) And they went upstairs to occupy themself with their things until the younger boys come home and have dinner.

After an uneventful dinner,the trio went to Kagome's room and Miroku put down the spirit materials.

"Well,let's get started shall we ?"

"What are going to do with me ?"

"Good question Kagome,I'm going to chant and you will have to go to sleep,then through your body. I'm going to ask InuYasha some questions and when I'll finish,I'll put InuYasha dormant again and I'll see what I'll do."

"O-Okay...That's freaky..."

"Relax Kagome-chan. I'm sure it will be okay..." rassured Sango while hugging her adopted sister.

"Okay ready Kagome ?"

"Y-Y-Yeah..." and then she closed her eyes and sat confortably against her bed. And Miroku started to chant an incantation and Kagome glowed blue for a few moments until it vanish.

"_Okay Monk. You better do this quickly. I have buisness to do..._" And Kagome's "eyes" opened and they weren't hazel colored anymore. It was golden. And the voice was an mix of Kagome and InuYasha. (A/N : Normaly,I should do another cliffhanger but as I made you wait for a little long. I'll continue this.)

"Well,is it the 'Hello' that I get from two years of separation ?"

"_Keh ! Well go on ! Start your fucking questions !_" said impatiently Kagome/InuYasha.

"Apparently you heard us..." said Sango.

"_Of course I do ! How else I chassed away that whimp of Hoho and that boring teacher !_" While crossing it's arms.

"Well well well. Now that reponds to one of my questions. You are really the one who did these 'accidents'".

"_I-I hum...KEH !_" It looked away while blushing.

"Anyway InuYasha. Why did you started to contact us after two years since your death ?"

"_Keh ! Like I'll say it to you ! But the only thing I'll fucking say is that she didn't let me contact her when I tried the first time. So I stayed fucking silent until now._"

"Right. Next one,why did you chassed away these two poor persons ? They didn't do something against you !" asked this time Sango.

"_I'll not awnser this one !_"

"Why ?"

"_B-Because I said so !_"

" one. Why won't you find peace ?"

"_I-I...I...I'll admit...I don't know..._" Kagome/InuYasha lied. They don't have know this !

"Right...We will have to find for you later. Now I'll pull you back to sleep and..."

"_Miroku..._"

"Yes ?"

"_Will she remember this ? Did she heard us ?_" whispered Kagome/InuYasha.

" wont. Don't worry."

"_Thanks..._" Then it closed it eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Please review ! I love to know about what you think. But no flames please !

And I'll say something. I won't be updating a new chapter until Thursday at least. I have a personal thing to do.

I appreciated your reviews. It made me smile. Thank you **SilverCookie12 Hiyu **and **Guest** ! I shall do my best !


	4. Who let the dog out ?

Possessed by Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuXKag/MirXSan/KogXAyame/SessXKagu

Summary : Two years after Naraku's defeat and InuYasha's death,Kagome and the group have gone to the modern time to live in peace. But strange things is starting to happen...Who is the one to make them happen ?

Chapter 4 : Who let the dogs out ?

A/N : I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait ! School was being a burden to me and I couldn't do anything :( Now it's okay ^^ School has ended and I can do more chapters !

Disclaimer InuYasha don't belong to me. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

InuYasha : I'm my own person wench !

Me : You are just a person made of ink by an artist.

InuYasha : No f*cking way ! I'm made of flesh and bones...Right...?

Me : *rolleyes*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up in the morning. She felt dizzy...Must have been the spell that Miroku used. She tried to get to her closed but with the dizziness,she falled down. She swear that she heard someone laughing in the background. She decided to sit on the bed until she felt better. Then the door oppened and Sango came to her and asked :

" Good morning Kagome ! Are you feeling fine ? "

" Yes and no...I feel somewhat dizzy...So any information that I might want to hear...? "

" The only information you will have is that InuYasha tried to contact you years ago but,if my thinking is correct, your spiritual power blocked him to do so. Second thing,he didn't knew how to go in peace. And the others things are personal. "

Kagome sighed. Of course InuYasha would not give all his personal information to her. But she hoped somewhat.

" Okay ! Now what I wanted to say was that Miroku and me were thinking of going somewhere fun today...Do you know by any chance a sort of park or festival ? Because Miroku don't want to go to the mall..." Sango rolled her eyes after speaking.

" Well. I know some amusement park... I'll ask Mom if she would be okay with this. "

" Great ! Now let's go down for breakfast okay ? " Sango giggled.

Kagome nodded then they went to the kitchen where Miroku and Souta were already eating the pancakes. After that,they talked to Tika the project and Tika said that today wasn't possible but that tomorow or after will be okay. So they decided to go to the city and go shopping for a while.

At noon,the trio were hungry so they went to a mexican restaurent.

" Oh Kami,there is so many people there ! " Sango exclaimed. The restaurent was almost full and the only table avaible were two with only two spaces and they couldn't move a third chair because the employer wouldn't let them.

" Go with Miroku,Sango. I'll be fine on my own ! " Kagome replied. Then they asked their menu and while waiting,a problem appeared.

" Hey gorgeous,what are you doing there on your own ? Would you let me join you ? " A tall boy with a brown-ish skin and black hair asked. Kagome couldn't respond because the boy have already taken the seat and taken it's menu.

" Sooo...What's your name babe ? "

" I'll not tell unless you say yours... " Kagome didn't feel like being hit by a boy. Since the return from the feudal era,boys wouldn't stop coming after her. And she didn't liked it one bit.

" Well, my name is Takemaru beautiful,now tell yours... "

" The names is Kagome,Takemaru..."

" Kagome,what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Say Ka-go-me,why not after this wonderful lunch,we go somewhere where we could know eachother more. " said Takemaru after flashing a smirk.

" I'm sorry but I'm with friends there...So I can- "

" Who said you had a choice babe ? " interrupted Takemaru,he got up from his seat,went to Kagome and put a grip on her hand. " Come on,it will be fun ! "

Kagome panicked,the hold from the boy was too strong for her ! And Miroku and Sango were too occupied to help her !

' _Oh please,someone HELP _! ' then the sigh faded to black...

" That's a good girl,now how about we go to my house and... "

" **Go the fuck away from me. **" When Kagome openned her eyes,they were golden. And her voice have gone down to a deep voice.

" Ohhh...Feisty aren't we ? I love challenges..." Takemaru couldn't finish it's sentence that a fist punched it's face. The grip on 'her' hand loosed and 'Kagome' backed from the boy.

" Why you little bi-! " And another punch.

" **When I said,get the fuck away,I meant it ! Now you have ten seconds before I do worse then that...** " 'Kagome' gave a death glare to the boy. Said boy was trembling in fear but of course,it's man pride wouldn't allow to show it.

" Ha ! How can a pretty babe can do- "

" **Ten...** "

" - worse then you -"

" **Nine...** "

" -already did. You don't ha- "

" **Eight...** "

" -ve the right to attack me ! "

" **Seven...** "

Takemaru slowly got up and walked backward slowly. 'Kagome' chuckled,if this boy could imagine going away with this. He could dream on ! So 'Kagome' continued to follow him while counting down the boy's doom until Takemaru was blocked by a wall on the other end of the street. Miroku and Sango have followed 'Kagome' to prevent something worse but the huge "river" of people slowed them down.

" **One...** "

" Yo-You don't h-have the ri-right to attack m-me ! I s-shall c-call the p-po-police ! "

"** Keh ! Oh yeah ? And how about when you invited yourself in my table when I didn't wanted to ? How about trying to hit on me when I'm not interested on you ? How about when you were going to kidnap me and rape me in your house ? I have no right ? I have every right to defend what it's mine ! **" As 'Kagome' was about to punch again. A hand blocked 'her' attack.

" That's enough,you have enough protected 'yourself'. Now calm down,the police will arrive soon..." Miroku said calmly while it's friend glared at him. 'Kagome' closed her eyes in defeat and walked to 'her' group while the police was taking away the rapist.

The group went to the park and hide themself in the forest. They couldn't let the people see the "other" Kagome.

" **What's the fuck Miroku ?! Why didn't you let me teach him a lesson ?! **"

" I know you wanted to do your job InuYasha but this time is different,we can't do everything we did in our past ! " tried to reason Miroku.

" **Yeah,you two lover were too occupied to send lovely looks to each other to protect Kagome !** "

" Please InuYasha,we didn't intended to leave Kagome alone,when we saw the boy with her,we thought it would be alright to give her a fresh start to move on... " Sango tried also. They have to calm InuYasha or the body of Kagome won't take it !

" **You wanted to throw Kagome to another boy you didn't know ?! Bullshit ! Don't give me this excuse ! **"

" Please InuYasha ! You are 'dead' ! She can't live on with the 'friendship' you have eachother ! She have to move on to be happy again ! "

" _Something wrong there ? _"

They looked up and saw a red haired boy with red eyes and a wierd kimono. And the most surprising was that the boy was floating !

(A/N : Normaly,I should stop there but as I took too much time,I'll continue. But I have to stop doing bonus every chapter. )

" **WHO ARE YOU ?! **" Growled InuYasha.

" I'm a Shinigami. You seems to be a very old soul. Why won't rest in peace ? " asked again the red-haired boy.

" **Keh ! I don't know what the fuck you are talking about ! **" But oh yes,he knew what the other human was talking. But he didn't want to go away from Kagome ! Never ! He haven't waited all those 5-

" Then,allow me to seperate from the girl's body. " The red-haired boy took out what seems to be a can with a red title " Ghost-Seperator " (A/N : I don't know the english name,if someone knows,please tell me !) and a fan. The boy opened the can and a mist got out of it. The boy started to move the fan up and down and the mist went to InuYasha.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS...WAIT ! No ! Nononono ! NOO ! **" InuYasha struggled to stay in Kagome's body but it was useless,the poor hanyou was ejected outside and Kagome falled down the ground. The red-haired boy stopped and threw the can in a bin. Kagome started to stirr and when she opened her eyes,the first thing she saw was her lost hanyou.

"InuYasha..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Mwahaha ! Sorry. I had to do a cliff hanger ! And this time we have a special guest ! If someone guess it right,they get a cookie ;)

I'll try to update more within the month. But with all the things we have...I'll doubt it. u_u"


End file.
